


Народные методы доктора Энди Робертсона

by helgatrush, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leg Injury, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: После травмы Вирджила Энди не знает, как его поддержать.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Народные методы доктора Энди Робертсона

Видеть Вирджила на костылях — было чем-то запредельным. Энди на ум даже пришло сравнение: секвойя, которую вывернуло ураганом. Он видел такой ролик на ютьюбе во время карантина, хотя, возможно, это была и не секвойя, а какой-нибудь австралийский эвкалипт, которому корни обожгло пожарами.  
Энди потёр лицо ладонями и снова медленно положил их на руль. Пальцы немного подрагивали, и на кожаной оплётке быстро таяли отпечатки вспотевших ладоней.  
Энди понятия не имел, почему приехал. Приехал, припарковал машину на другой стороне улицы и теперь из-под козырька кепки смотрел, как Вирджил медленно ходит по комнате, опираясь на костыль под локоть: белые носки в полумраке второго этажа почти светились, и оторвать глаза от синкопированного ритма его шагов было решительно невозможно.  
Энди вздохнул, вытащил ключ из зажигания, снял кепку, снова надел её, примяв рыжеватый завиток надо лбом, застегнул куртку до подбородка, едва не защемив кожу, и вновь дёрнул собачку вниз, выругавшись сквозь зубы. А потом у него зазвонил телефон, и Энди ткнул пальцем в экран на приборной панели, даже не прочитав имя контакта.  
— Дарджилинг или эрл-грей? — голос Вирджила заполнил салон, и Энди был готов поклясться, что слышит улыбку в низких, вибрирующих нотах.  
Энди усмехнулся:  
— Эрл-грей отстой полный.  
— Милнер с тобой не согласится, — акустика в новой машине была просто отличной, и сабвуфер словно создан был для голоса Вирджила, реши тот записать пару рэп-альбомов. — Дверь открыта, можешь зайти и включить чайник, я сейчас спущусь.  
Он положил трубку и — Энди видел — снова взялся за костыль.

За бульканьем чайника, к счастью, был почти не слышен стук костыля по ступенькам, как и сдержанное шипение Вирджила, за которым тот прятал ругательства.  
Энди помнил, как он сам матерился в прошлом году, хромая по дому с растяжением бедра, и стоическое поведение Вирджила его сейчас удивляло. Он отвернулся от двери, стоило стуку костыля приблизиться к кухне, и сделал вид, что ужасно занят выбором чашек. Шкафчики висели высоко, под рост Вирджа, и Энди даже на цыпочки привстать пришлось, чтобы дотянуться до посуды.  
— Коротышка, — беззлобно сказал Вирджил, приземляясь на стул.  
— Громила, — привычно отозвался Энди и с победным восклицанием поставил на стол две кружки. Одну — с логотипом Ливерпуля, другую — какую-то нарочито английскую, будто купленную в Фортнум и Мейсон. Заваривать в такой чай из пакетика было просто одно удовольствие. — Как нога? — спросил Энди, по-хозяйски забираясь в холодильник за молоком. Когда он вынырнул с пакетом в руке и захлопнул дверцу, Вирджил смотрел на него молча, только брови поднял.  
— А теперь спроси, как скоро я снова выйду на поле и поверни нож в моей спине против часовой стрелки.  
Картон пакета под пальцами скрипнул, выплюнув немного молока на пол и на штанину треников, но Энди и не подумал потянуться за салфетками. Он отставил пакет к остывающему уже чаю, хотя, конечно, хотелось приложить его к горячей щеке.  
Осторожно, маленькими шагами он подошёл к Вирджилу и положил ладонь ему на макушку.  
— Когда бы ни вернулся — мы ждём, — сказал он, чувствуя кончиками пальцев, как Вирдж невесомо кивнул, прислушавшись к его словам, и проворчал, пряча смущение:  
— У тебя молоко на штанах.  
— Нет, я просто рад тебя видеть, — на автомате пошутил Энди и сел на корточки. Ему казалось важным сейчас заглянуть в глаза Вирджилу. — Слушай, здоровяк, мы все там были, — он повёл ладонью, пытаясь обозначить это самое «там»: тёмное место, полное боли в порванных связках, выбитых пальцах, расплющенных менисках, а ещё — поганого ощущения собственной ненужности, когда вся команда выходит на поле, а ты можешь только лежать, закинув ставшую будто чужой ногу на подушку и смотреть на них по телевизору. — Мы были там и вернулись.  
Он взглядом спросил разрешения и положил ладонь на ортез поверх колена Вирджила. Нога под его пальцами дрогнула, и Энди заметил, как на миг Вирдж напрягся всем телом, ожидая боли, но рука Энди была легче пёрышка. Он смотрел на узкую ладонь поверх чёрной ткани и, судя по тому, как разглаживалась морщинка между его бровями, боль отступала.  
— Чай перестоит, — сказал он негромко, когда молчание затянулось, и Энди хмыкнул:  
— Так даже вкуснее.  
— Милнер с тобой не согласится, — Вирджил усмехнулся и, на миг накрыв ладонь Энди своей, большой и тёплой, с вмятиной от ручки костыля, потянулся встать.  
— Сиди уже, — Энди быстро выпрямился и ногой подтянул к нему табурет. — И ногу вытяни, так болит меньше.  
— Народные методы доктора Робертсона.  
— Опыт, — тот развёл руками, метко выбросил потемневшие пакетики в мусорку и поставил кружку с гербом города ближе к Вирджилу.  
— Когда допьёшь чай, верни руку, — Вирдж громко отхлебнул чай, отвёл взгляд и неловко закончил: — Так болит меньше.


End file.
